POSSESSIVE STRAWBERRY
by Sherrylovesdark
Summary: Ia benci tatapan lapar itu. Seandainya saja ia bisa mengurung gadis itu, menyimpan gadis itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ichi, kau menyebalkan. Apakah ia sudah kelewatan? Warning OOC,mistypo,dan segala kekurangan lainnya.


**Back again..Sherry kali ini balik lagi dengan cerita baru.. Emang sih yang kemaren blom kelar sama sekali. Tapi Sherry pengen banget nulis yang ini, sebelum idenya hilang tak berbekas..senpai-senpai sekalian mohon reviewnya ya..biar Sherry bisa terus belajar buat jadi author yang baik..^_^**

**Disclaimer © Tite Kubo,Sherry cuma pinjem beberapa karakter aja kok…**

**Pairing : Ichiruki donk…**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, mistypo ( Sherry udah usaha, tapi masih aja ada..hiks..),alur agak gak jelas, pokoknya maafin Sherry kalo fic ini masih banyak kurangnya. **

**Happy Reading **

**POSSESSIVE STRAWBERRY**

Kurosaki Ichigo tak menyukai ini. Ia sama sekali tak suka setiap kali,ia dan gadisnya berjalan bersama, pandangan lelaki selalu tertuju pada gadisnya. Ia membenci tatapan lapar yang selalu diberikan makhluk-makhluk itu pada Rukia-nya. Oh…Seandainya bisa, ia ingin sekali mengunci putri tunggal kesayangan Kuchiki Byakuya itu di dalam rumah dan tak memperbolehkan dia keluar selamanya. Ia menyungingkan senyum kepuasan. Ya, Byakuya pasti setuju. Mungkin mereka berdua bisa bekerja sama dalam hal ini. Tapi secepat senyum itu datang, secepat itu pula senyum itu pergi. Siapa sih yang berusaha ia bohongi. Rukia pasti akan membunuhnya jika ia berani melakukan itu. Atau bahkan lebih parah lagi, ia akan memutuskan hubungan mereka dan menolak bertemu selamanya dengannya_._ Ia menghela nafas pelan. Mati terdengar lebih menyenangkan daripada hidup namun tak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Rukia.

Ia tak tahu, sejak kapan ia begitu terikat dengan gadisnya ini. Mungkin sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan menyadari bahwa gadis ini berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan yang begitu terpesona akan penampilannya. Ia ingat, Rukia malah hanya meliriknya sekilas dan lebih tertarik pada Ichimaru Gin. For God sake, Ichimaru Gin loh. Yang mukanya seperti rubah, dan suka makan buah kesemek itu.

Yang senyumnya begitu mengerikan…Sumpah, sampai sekarang ia masih tidak mengerti,apa sih yang menjadikan Ichimaru Gin lebih menarik darinya saat itu. Kalau waktu itu Rukia lebih tertarik pada Grimmjou, rekan bisnisnya yang sama-sama berambut terang itu,ia masih bisa mengerti. Setidaknya si Grimmy memiliki kesan bad boy yang bisa bikin para gadis terpesona padanya. Apa mungkin, Rukia mengalami gangguan penglihatan, jadi dia nggak bisa bedain mana yang ganteng, mana yang enggak. Ichigo menggaruk kepala orangenya yang nggak gatal sama sekali, dan melirik jam tangannya. _Rukia lama banget sih di kamar ganti._

Hari ini, ia menemani kekasihnya selama 2 tahun itu berbelanja gaun yang akan dikenakannya di jamuan resmi yang diadakan oleh keluarga Kuchiki. Sebagai calon pewaris tunggal seluruh kekayaan Kuchiki, Rukia jelas-jelas tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya dan keluarganya dengan dandan asal-asalan. Awalnya ia jelas tidak ingin merepotkan dirinya menghabiskan waktu menelusuri toko-toko hanya demi sebuah gaun.

Tapi Rukia mampu membuatnya berubah pikiran hanya dengan mengatakan, ia akan pergi dengan Renji. Enak saja. Babon merah itu tak akan pernah ia biarkan pergi berduaan saja dengan gadisnya. Bisa saja kan, si babon mengambil kesempatan. Tapi, terjebak sendirian sembari menanti gadisnya keluar dari kamar ganti juga menjemukan atau mengerikan. Belum lagi, tatapan lapar para pegawai toko ini. Terutama, yang memakai bulu mata aneh itu. Seakan-akan ingin memakannya. Ia merinding. Biar gini-gini, ia masih normal. Pria tulen yang jelas-jelas suka sama makhluk yang berlawanan jenis dengannya, bukannya sesama jenis. Aduuh..kampreet..kenapa lagi tuh makhluk jadi-jadian pake acara senyum sok menggoda segala. Ichigo tambah merinding, hingga akhirnya memutar posisi duduknya. Rukia cepet keluar donk…

"Ichi.."

Ia langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara lembut itu memanggil namanya. Dan ia terdiam. Benar-benar tak bergerak. Memandang gadis di hadapannya yang terlihat malu-malu keluar dari ruang ganti, sementara pegawai yang membantunya, tersenyum puas pada dirinya sendiri, waktu menengok reaksi makhluk berambut cerah ini Otak Ichigo seakan berhenti berfungsi sesaat. Ia menggeleng, menjernihkan pikirannya, dan kalimat yang pertama keluar adalah ..

"Kau serius mau pakai itu ke pesta nanti?!", yang sukses membuat senyum Rukia hilang digantikan wajah penuh kejengkelan.

"Yang benar saja Ichigo.."katanya putus asa.

Ichigo menggeleng. Rukia menghabiskan waktu hampir 1 jam lamanya memilih gaun, dan itu pilihan terakhirnya? Ia mengumpat. Bukannya ia tak suka dengan gaun itu. Warnanya teduh, campuran antara aqua dan magenta, yang semakin menonjolkan warna matanya yang indah itu. Tapi, dengan bagian depan berpotongan seperti bentuk hati, menampilkan lehernya yang jenjang, dan panjangnya yang jauh di atas lutut di depan, dan memanjang ke belakang, menampilkan kakinya yang mulus jenjang, sama sekali tidak membantunya. Belum lagi stiletto sialan itu, yang membuat imajinasi liarnya muncul. Imaginasi dimana ia dan Rukia, menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan melakukan kegiatan yang akan menyenangkan mereka berdua.

Focus Ichigo. Ia berdiri mendekati Rukia dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang gadis itu, menariknya mendekat. "Kau tahu, akan banyak pria yang memandang lapar padamu jika kau memakai gaun itu..,"bisiknya. Dan ia tak suka hal itu sedikit pun. Ia tahu Rukia pasti sedang tersenyum, mendengarkan bisikannya tadi. Gadis nakal, seperti itulah dia. Senang sekali menggodanya, mencari tahu hingga mana sang Kurosaki sulung bisa bertahan.

"Aku tetap pesan gaun ini, Ichi..,"kata Rukia sambil tertawa dan melepaskan diri dari rangkulan sang kekasih. Argghhhhh….rasanya ia ingin sekali mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sayangnya ia punya reputasi yang harus dijaga. Tak mungkin kan CEO Kurosaki Corp. bertingkah seperti orang gila di sebuah toko terkenal karena tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat digoda oleh kekasih mungilnya. Ia bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan headline di koran dan internet jika ia menuruti keinginan hatinya untuk berteriak jengkel.

**KUROSAKI DARI KUROSAKI CORP. GANGGUAN MENTALKAH?**

Kami-Sama, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya ngeri. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mempraktekkan jurus menenangkan diri yang ia pelajari dari Byakuya, ketika mereka berdua sama-sama dipusingkan oleh ulah Rukia..Ia harus bisa , setidaknya sampai ia berhasil mengubah nama belakang Rukia menjadi sama sepertinya. Dan ketika gadis itu sudah benar-benar resmi menjadi miliknya, maka ia punya kuasa penuh untuk bertindak posesif padanya. Tanpa ia sadari , seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Mungkin sudah waktunya ia bertindak. Tapi, sebelum itu,ada dua orang yang harus diyakinkannya terlebih dahulu.

Merasa yakin dengan rencananya. Kurosaki Ichigo. 26 tahun. Melangkah mendekati gadisnya dengan langkah penuh percaya diri.

**TBC**

**Hhihi..senpai-senpai yang baik direview yaaak..fic yang ini memang pendek kok. Rencananya Sherry cuma mo bikin two-shoot aja... gak mo banyak-banyak. Daripada ntar Sherry hilang semangat..hhehehe. **


End file.
